


Baking cake

by lil_sis24



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Erin is one ball of anxiety, F/F, Prompt: cake, a lot of fluff, a lot of rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9925490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_sis24/pseuds/lil_sis24
Summary: Prompt: Holtzbert - cake. Short and fluffy one shot. Erin is being anxious and a babbling mess, trying to surprise Holtzmann for her birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big big thank you to my unicorn friend Sophie for the prompt!! <3  
> And just as big a thank you to my beta overtherainbow35!! :)  
> Hope you enjoy it! :)

 

Erin wasn't sure what she was doing. She hasn't ever been one for baking but it was Holtzmann's birthday and she definitely wanted to do something special for her. She did not necessarily want to think about the reason for that, but it wasn't like she could stop herself.  
Holtzmann was.. important to her, had become more and more important over the last few months, ever since they met for the first time.  
She still felt bad for obviously crushing Holtz's heart when she introduced her and Abby to her mentor, Dr. Gorin, but Erin had honestly not been aware that Holtzmann thought they were dating. She hadn't been able to muster up the courage to talk to Holtzmann about it, yet, though. She wanted to, oh, she definitely did. She had had a lot of time to think and analyse both of their behaviours. And she had come to a conclusion.  
She didn't know how to bring it up to Holtzmann now because while the engineer was still talking with her, it had changed. Now it wasn't any different from the way she talked to Patty or Abby or any other person they met. She missed it. Erin missed Holtzmann flirting with her, a lot. And now Abby had told her that it was Holtzmann's birthday today. TODAY. Erin had looked at her incredulously and stormed out of the firehouse without any further explanation.

How should she be able to prepare a proper birthday celebration? Get a proper present? And cake?? On such short notice?  
So she had gone shopping and bought all the ingredients for a cake, hoping Holtz would accept a cake she made from scratch as a present. She also hoped that with the cake she'd be able to convey at least some of her feelings.  
So now she stood in the firehouse kitchen, mixing, stirring and watching carefully, trying to bake for the first time in her life. She figured it couldn't be too difficult. She had found a simple recipe online and followed each step to the letter. Once it was done she put it in the preheated oven.  
She was sitting in front of it now, watching it bake.  
Lost in thought, she didn't hear steps approach the kitchen until someone cleared their throat behind her. Startled, Erin jumped slightly in her sitting position on the floor, craning her neck to see who it was.  
"Ehhhh. What are you doing on the floor, Gilbert?"  
"Holtz! No no no no! Out of the kitchen!! You need - oh my god, please, what are you doing here? No! You shouldn't be here! Abby said you wouldn't be back until much later! Why -"  
Holtzmann crouched in front of her, gently swiping her index finger across Erin's cheek with a wide grin on her own face.  
"You got some flour there, Erin with an e, how come?"  
"I, uh.. I was.. doing something. Baking. I was baking. Uhhh. I was baking a cake. It's in the oven. It's not finished yet but you're already back and I didn't want you to- it was supposed to be a surprise but you're back already-" Erin started rambling again.

Holtzmann's face got serious and she sat down in front of Erin.  
"A surprise cake?" She asked quietly.  
"Yes. I have never done this before.. I mean. Baking isn't something I have ever done before but Abby told me - and I thought maybe - so I just went and got some stuff - and I followed the recipe so it should be edible but I don't know as I have never done this before - but you're so important to me and Abby said it's your birthday and I wanted to bake you a cake - it's supposed to be a surprise and you shouldn't have been back yet so that you could try it right away..." Erin trailed off and looked into her lap.  
She knew why she was rambling so much. There hadn't been enough time to prepare a speech or at least think of the words that she wanted to say once she gave the cake to Holtzmann.  
So now all the words and thoughts just spilled out and she didn't have any control over them anymore. Mainly because of the close proximity of Holtzmann and because she had touched her. Holtz had touched her cheek in such a gentle manner that her heart had skipped a beat and she had almost leaned into the touch. Almost. She caught herself, just so.  
"Let me get this right." Holtzmann started, her words stilted and her face still very serious. "Abby told you I was gone and wouldn't be back for a while and then you decided to bake me a cake?"  
Erin nodded. "She said it's your birthday" she whispered, still not looking up.  
"It's my birthday and you decided to bake a cake for me? Even though you haven't ever baked before?"  
The physicist simply nodded again. She was too afraid to open her mouth again. Her heart was beating way too fast now and her breathing started to slip into almost-hyperventilating. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to concentrate on regular breathing.  
A gentle hand guided her face upwards and when she opened her eyes, Holtz had tears in her eyes.  
"No one has ever done that for me before, Erin. Do you have any idea how much that means to me?"  
Erin swallowed. It was now or never, she thought. Be brave.  
"You mean so much to me, Holtz. Way more than you probably know. But I want that to change" The dark haired woman took hold of the hand that was still resting against her jaw. She knew her own was probably sweaty but she couldn't stop herself anymore.  
"I.. I need to tell you something, Holtz. Jillian. I have been thinking about this a lot and - don't get me wrong, tried to analyse every little thing and moment - I felt so sorry about how I behaved when Gorin was here. I - no, don't pull back, please, hear me out.." Erin was desperate now, her eyes pleading with the engineer to stay and listen. Holtzmann nodded once, her face closing off. Erin tightened her grip on her hand. "I'm sorry about how I behaved, that I didn't realise - I'm not good with this. Any of this. I don't want this to mess up anything between us but finding the right words..." she sighed. "I didn't realise that what we were doing was.. dating. But looking back at it, I realise that it might have actually been perceived as dating. And I'm sorry I didn't realise that. Now I realised a lot of things, though, and I've been trying to gather the courage to talk to you. I saw this as my opportunity."

  
Erin swallowed and looked behind Holtzmann to check on the cake. She didn't want it to burn because she was distracted. This was her one chance on trying to show Holtz what she meant to her. She wouldn't let that cake go to waste just because she was confessing her feelings for her. The cake was still looking too pale for it to be done yet, though, so she focused back on Holtz.  
She tried to hold eye contact but her eyes flitted down to the small space of floor in between them, instead. She was too nervous.  
"I want to date you, Holtz. For real. With both of us knowing and being aware of it. I have.. feelings for you. Deep feelings. But I realise that you might not want to date me after I messed it up after the first time and I let so much time pass since then.. I'm sorry about that. I hoped the cake - I mean, when Abby told me it was your birthday, I tried to think of a good present for you but I couldn't think of anything. And I couldn't find any bakery that could do a whole cake for me on such short notice - I wasn't sure what your favourite cake would be but I decided on one that looked good and sounded easy enough... Uhhh. I'm rambling again. So. I'll just. Will you go on a date with me, Holtz?"

Erin chanced a look at her face after taking a deep breath. She gasped.  
"Holtz! Why are you-? No, don't cry! Did I do or say something wrong? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
A soft pair of lips upon her own stopped another round of her rambling. It took Erin only two seconds to respond and deepen the kiss for what felt like an eternity. But the lack of oxygen had them break apart.  
"Yes, Erin. I will go on a date with you. And just so you know, I have very, very deep feelings for you, too." Holtzmann said softly, tears still glistening in her eyes.  
Even though their positions didn't make it easy, Erin hugged Holtzmann as tightly as possible.  
"I hope you'll like the cake. And I'll think of something to do for our first date" Erin whispered into Holtzmann's ear.  
The engineer chuckled. "I'm sure I will. How much longer until it's done?" She asked with a grin.  
Erin laughed. "A few more minutes.."  
"Oh? Enough minutes for... one more kiss?" A flirtatious wink accompanied that last question.  
"Mhm. Exactly my thought.." Erin whispered and leaned in. 


End file.
